PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? CANCER PREVENTION AND CONTROL PROGRAM The Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program, led by Clapper and Fang, is comprised of 25 Primary Members and 8 Collaborating Members. Program funding is $9M (project direct costs) annually, including $7.8M in peer-reviewed funding of which $5M is from the NCI. CPC members have been highly productive and interactive during the past funding cycle, generating 614 publications, with 16% representing intra- programmatic and 27% representing inter-programmatic collaborations. The scientific mission of the CPC Program is to reduce the morbidity and mortality associated with cancer by focusing on the prevention and control of cancer in defined populations known to be at increased risk for cancer. The Program has three overarching themes: 1) To identify factors (host, genetic, environmental) that contribute to cancer risk and/or serve as biomarkers for risk assessment and early detection [Risk Assessment theme]; 2) To develop and evaluate strategies to enhance risk communication and decision- making [Risk Communication theme]; and 3) To develop and evaluate strategies to modify risk and enhance outcomes among at-risk individuals and cancer patients [Risk Modification theme]. Efforts to successfully realize each of these themes benefit from the activities of multidisciplinary teams working together in a coordinated fashion to identify and address the complex factors that contribute to and/or influence cancer risk, risk communication and decision making, and patient and population outcomes. The scientific themes of the CPC Program are pursued by faculty members who have expertise in diverse fields including molecular biology, oncology, psychology, medicine, public health, pathology, bioinformatics, health services research, and epidemiology. These collaborative efforts result in a productive research environment that fosters the identification of new biomarkers of cancer risk and novel molecular targets for preventive intervention, and the successful development and implementation of novel, state-of-the-art approaches for reducing cancer risk and enhancing outcomes in at-risk populations, cancer patients, and their family members. The CPC Program serves as a primary conduit via which to translate research findings to the surrounding communities, and efforts across the three themes actively address the cancer burden among minority and other underserved populations in the catchment area. CPC Program members have successfully accrued 12,246 research participants to interventional and non-interventional studies during the past 4-year period (2011-2014) and utilized all 12 of the CCSG-supported Shared Resources.